The Master Monado
by heroprince647
Summary: Another story my younger cousin wrote. Link and Shulk team up to fight Mechon in a crossover based on several hours of trying to wrap our heads around the Water Temple and half an hour of him watching me play Xenoblade. This was actually his first story, but he wanted me to put Raijinto "Cronicles" up first.
1. Chapter 1

In hyrule Link had just illed Ganondof and peace came back to hyrule. Link put teh master sword back because he knew it ha to sleep until another grate evil came. He went back to his ouse in the foest and bandoned navi because she was annoying.

Meanwhile on the Bionis Shulk had just bet the mechon and went back home to colony nine. He gave the monado back to Dicksin in case the mechons came back and he had to fight them al again. But one day he was adventuring the forest with Reyn and he saw more mechons go to colony nine.

"Oh no Reyn its the mechon! We have to beat them before they take over IBonis!" "Okay!" said Reyn and they ran back to colony nine.

Meanwhile in hyrule Link was also adventuring in the forest burt he was alone because he left Navi home. Suddenly he asw big robots that were black with cool glowing stripes on them and he said "what are those?! Ive never seen something like that in hyrul!" and he tried to fight the but his kokiri sword wasn't strong enogh. Link had to ran away to go get the master sword again so he could try to fight them.

When Shulk and Ryen got back to colony nine the mechon had blowed up half the town. Shulkk went to the lab and got the monado from Dicksin. "Dicksin! We need to fight teh mechon with the monado!" Shulk said and Dicksin pulled out a cigar and started smokeing. "Okay Shulk have this its the monado and Reyn this is for you." and he gave Reyn a big spearsword thing that Reyn has except it can hurt the mechons. Shulk and Reyn ran back outside and started fighting the mechons.

Back in hyrule Link got to the temple of time and pulled the master sword again butwhen he did there was a big glowing portal. The oice of Rauru spoke to him "Link! The enimies youre fighting are not from hyrule. I must send you to the bionis so you can beat ther real leader." and Link said "okay!" and Lunk was in colony nine.

While Shulk and Rey n were fighting the mechon they saw a guy show up out of nowhere. He had a point green hat and blonde heir and a sword with a purple handle that was cool even though it didnt shoot lazers like the monado did. "ReyN!" Shulk said. "Who is that?!" and Link asid "Im Link from hrule and I beat Garondorf to make the world peace again. Ive come to help ou fight these robots but hwo are you?" and Shulk said "Im Shulk and this is Reyn. We sav ed the world with our frinds Dunban and Sharla and Melia and Ricky when we beat the mechon but now theyre back even stronger than before!"

Shukl and Link realized that they were both guys who saved the world and they decided to team up.


	2. Chapter 2

_note: it took a really long time but I finally wrote part 2! I rered the first part and wow I was really really really bad at spelling before I wote Raijinto Chronicles ha ha :-) I know its still not perfect but man that was bad back then_

Shulk and Link and Reyn all got raedy to go and fight the Mechon but first they had to stop the Mechons that wer attacking Colony Nine. "We need to find their ledaer!" Shulk said and Link and Reyn nodded and they ran around looking for the leader of the Mechons.

Eventually they saw one of the face Mechons and Shulk new that wa the leader. "Link that's a face Mechon the Monado cant hurt them but your sword probably can." "Ok" Link said and they all ran forward. Link did a jump attack but it didn't hurt the face Mechon. "No good!" Link yelled and the face Mechon said "HEHEHEHEEEE YOU THINK THAT SWORD CAN KILL MEEEEEE?!" and Link said "I thought so!" and the face Mechon hit Link with his hammer and sent him flying into a wall. "LINK" Shulk yelled and he and Reyn nocked the face Mechon over so they could help Link.

"Link we need to get out of here now! We cant beat them this tme!" Shulk said and Link nodded and they all had to run away from Colony 9.

On a hill outside town they looked at Colony 9 and it was on fire. Link could hear screamming with his hyrule ears and Shulk didn't see Dunban nowhere. "I hope Dunban's ok" Reyn said and Shulk said "yeah" and Shulk said "Link we should go to the top of the bionis. That's where the high entia live and they know tons about weapons tha fight the Mechons. Maybe they can make your sword stronger" and Link nodded so they all left to go to the top of the Bionois.


End file.
